


Flavour No. 7

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV Duo Maxwell, Romance, Yaoi, by FancyFigures, fun in the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by FancyFigures--Duo's annoyed at Heero's lack of response to all the normal delights of a day at the beach. Even his own all-time favourite – ice cream….





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Maybe it was the photo that put me in such a foul mood. Or the lack of ice cream. Or the weather that day that was so damn hot anyone might be forgiven for losing their temper! But then - that's why I'd suggested the trip in the first place, wasn't it?

"Look at the face on **him**!"  
  
I was leaning over Quatre's shoulder, peering at one of the pictures he'd taken of us. He had one of those instant developing cameras; I love 'em. Quick snap, immediate embarrassment! This one was of me and Heero - me with a daft grin, squinting into the sun, arm clutching a ridiculous bucket and spade. I had on a cap that barely held my braid in place, with a grinning crab logo on the front. Either it was a fashion that might catch on, or else I just looked a moron. And Heero stood beside me, face turning away in disgust as the camera had clicked - just squinting. No summer clothes, no beach accessories. What a jerk! Quatre sighed, shuffled it under the other, brighter photos.   
  
"He doesn't like his photo taken, Duo..."  
  
"He doesn't like, he doesn't like -!" I chanted, spinning away from him. "What does he like? He doesn't like the sun, the sea, the food, the planet -"  
  
And me, me, **me** , I thought privately. So - what was new?  
  
We were at the beach, stood on the pier, and I was determined to enjoy it - I love the sound and the smell of the sea, the bustle of people there solely to enjoy themselves, the sound of gulls, the ice cream... It was the hottest day we'd had all summer. I'd moaned and cajoled and nagged until they all agreed it'd be good to take a day away, to go to the beach. Look at the sky, I said, think of the warm sea, and the clear fresh air, and the ice cream... And we were here at last! Even then, to get them all out of the house, I had to clear up the kitchen, find spare shorts for Trowa, and hide Heero's laptop - well, strike that last one, I haven't confessed publicly to that yet. But it was everything I wanted - heat, fun, plenty of barely dressed guys and gals, making me even hornier than I usually was. And even the kids - I'd just spent the last half hour playing soccer with a bunch of 'em, and donated my newly acquired beach ball to them when I'd had enough. They'd lost theirs in the sea. And I'd started out on the quest for the best choice of flavours in - you guessed it, I'm kinda obsessed with it - ice cream.  
  
Yeah - how often did we get a day off, when we could just jump in the van and get away from it all?  
  
The others were peering at the photo as well. Quatre looked perfectly turned out, as always, with a natty sunhat that matched his shorts suit. Trowa stood a little to the back of him at all times, but you somehow still knew he was there, y'know? He had that kinda presence. I will say he looked pretty good in my spare shorts, though his legs could do with some tanning. Wufei was fretting that he was missing valuable sunbathing time; he was already peeling off his shirt, stretching out his muscles in the sun, like some kinda luxuriating cat. God knows where 'Heero the SuperSulk' had got to.  
  
"You're just picking a fight, Duo," Quatre was saying. "We can't all be like you, finding our way round anywhere we go -"  
  
"Flirting with anything in sandals," snapped Wufei.  
  
"Eating anything in sight," smiled Trowa.   
  
Hey! Me? Quatre was still talking through their totally undeserved insults.   
  
"Duo, I think you care more for him than you let us believe. Heero just needs time to settle into different situations."  
  
"He needs to be occupied," Wufei grit out from clenched teeth. "He has no need of outings like this."  
  
"He needs to relax," said Trowa, quietly. "It'll be good for him."  
  
I shook my head at the lot of 'em. Enough was enough!   
  
"Relax?" I growled. "Man's a professional prude. He's welded to his laptop, that's what he is. What **he** needs is to lose that joystick that's rammed up his a-"  
  
"-and I think ice cream is an excellent idea!" butted in Quatre, with an outrageously simpering grin. "That's what you were saying, wasn't it, Duo?"  
  
Of course I wasn't, but I also wasn't a total idiot, and I realised that Heero was standing behind me a fraction of a second after the others did. I shut up at once. Though, of course, any mention of ice cream always overrides anything else I may be thinking or saying at the time.  
  
Wufei threw his eyes up in that way he has and pulled his hat down over his face. "I shall find a spot on the beach and see you later."  
  
Quatre gabbled on. "Do you know, there have been scientific studies that prove the beneficial effect of ice cream? It helps relieve stress, brings a feeling of well-being. It's the coldness, and the smoothness, and the pure luxury of eating a cone-"  
  
"Hn."  
  
That was Heero's response, as if Quatre hadn't spoken. He was staring at me in a weird way, so I expect he'd heard some of my ranting on, but talk is free, isn't it? I felt a little mean, though.   
  
"I'll go get some, shall I? My treat. We could all use some well-being. Where are you guys gonna be settling?"  
  
I could see Wufei laid on his towel, already snoring. I wanted to be in the same position myself. Quatre and Trowa flashed a look at each other.   
  
"We're going to find somewhere less crowded, OK? Why don't you and Heero have a look round, find a good place for us all to meet up, and get some some ice cream in, say, thirty minutes-"   
  
"Say, an hour," murmured Trowa, his hand not-so-discreetly at Quatre's ass. Jesus, the sun musta got to the two of them, groping like that in a public place! And - wait a minute - didn't that leave me with Mr Misery himself? Alone?  
  
+  
  
Two seconds, that's all the time I stood there, mouth open like the fortune-telling puppet on the pier - and that was all the time it took for them all to melt away from sight. And I was left standing - as I forecast - with Heero.  
  
"I don't like ice cream."  
  
Huh? Who spoke? I knew, of course, it was Heero.  
  
I sighed.   
  
"OK, so I won't buy for you. I'm not gonna force it down your throat, am I? Let's go and find somewhere away from the pier."  
  
I couldn't believe he was enjoying the noise and the people around, and, sure enough, he followed me readily enough.  
  
The beach stretching away from the pier steps was crowded, but on the other side, there was nothing but the breaker wall and driftwood buttresses. Heero was looking in that direction, so we walked down on to the beach, with me dragging the bag of towels and the damn bucket and spade that I wished I'd never seen, and we set out on a path back under the pier. Gradually the sunbathers and the families were left behind us. I hopped over a low, damp, driftwood fence, and we came to a patch of sand and pebbles that was the last of the beach before the breaker wall. There was no-one in sight, though I could still hear shrieks and calls from the other side of the pier.  
  
It was a naturally secluded spot - I suppose it was partly shaded by the tall, wooden supports of the pier, and had very little beach area, so it discouraged the holidaymakers. But there was plenty of room to put out a towel or two. The sand here was untouched by footsteps, and the tide still a way out. The edge of the sea lapped at a couple of rock pools. It looked pretty, as good as any of those Caribbean beaches in the travel programmes on TV.  
  
"This place is good," said Heero. He'd been silent for the last few minutes, so I jumped.  
  
"Well, there's no-one here, is there? It's kinda boring-"   
  
I admit it, I was stroppy. And then I caught sight of his face, and I was shocked. He looked forlorn - almost pleading. I suppose this trip really **was** a trial for him. I never thought it through - just thought he was some kind of a Super Party Pooper. Yo, Mr. Sensitive Maxwell. You should **give** a little, OK?   
  
"That's fine, then," I said. "We can settle down here, get some rays, just chill for a bit. Then I'll get the ice cream and find the others."  
  
But things remained awkward between us. I laid out a towel, sat myself down, found some sunoil in the bag that Wufei hadn't pinched already. I'd been in such a good mood when we started out, and I was determined that Heero wasn't going to spoil it for me. After all, we rubbed along well enough back at base, at work 'n all. What was different here?   
  
"Heero, relax a bit. Take off your vest. Lie down and have a nap. Have a paddle."  
  
Even as I said it, I visualised the ridiculous picture of Heero, paddling in the sea. Duh!  
  
"Is that what you're going to do?" he said, totally straightfaced.   
  
"Ahh - yes, I guess so. That's what people do at the beach."  
  
He still had that funny look in his eyes, like on the pier earlier. Vivid blue, searching eyes. His eyes were great. Glaring, but great. I felt rather hot, and I wasn't entirely sure that it was just the sun.   
  
"And it's good, Heero - I enjoy it. I don't need you looking down your nose at me like you do."  
  
He shrugged, but there was a slight glimmer in those eyes now. Might have been a warning, if I'd bothered to pay attention. But I was getting angry again! Damn him, how come he gets me so mad?   
  
"So let's agree to relax in our own ways, OK?"   
  
I stood quickly, determined to keep my nerve and to make him suffer his afternoon with me. I hooked my arms under my vest, and peeled it up and over my head. The sun was hot and immediate on my bare back and I stretched out my arms, welcoming it. My shorts were cute, but they were tight on my butt, and I flipped the top button for comfort. There was no response from Mr Misery. Bet he'd prefer the obedient, silent company of his laptop. _Tough rocks, buddy_ , I thought to myself.  
  
I kicked off my short boots, wriggling my bare toes, and lay down on the towel. Face down was best, so I wouldn't have to look at him for a while, and I rested my head on my arms. I sighed. I could feel my muscles relaxing, my heart slowing. There was nothing to nag at me here; no plans, no nerves, no missions. And it really was secluded, there was no-one else around as far as I could see. There were soft, echoing sounds from the pier above, children's voices at the sea edge far away, cars arriving and leaving.  
  
"Why do you enjoy this, Duo?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I groaned at being disturbed, but I pulled myself back up to my knees, and leant back on them, staring at him. He was still fully dressed - surprise, surprise - in vest and pants. He'd just sat himself down on a towel, his back against a clump of dry rocks, and there he'd stayed. While I'd tossed about and grumbled, and thrown a few rocks to one side, and wriggled out a couple of depressions in the sand for my feet. And **then** settled for sunbathing.  
  
He watched me swing the braid back out of my face. I thought I saw his eyes flicker to my waist, and the open shorts, but I know I was just imagining that.   
  
"I like the sun, obviously - and the sea. I'd like to spend more time at the sea if I had the time. I like the idea of something that's completely out of my control - something that can be fierce and soothing at the same time. Something that's awesome, and yet beautiful..."  
  
Heero tipped his head to the side, like he was trying hard to understand a foreign language.   
  
"Beautiful?"  
  
"Yeah," I sighed.   
  
"Beautiful..." he said again, but it didn't sound like a question this time, and he wasn't looking anywhere near the sea. Just staring at me. I cleared my throat. He asked, didn't he? So I'd tell him.   
  
"It's a freedom as well, isn't it? From the job, from being a Gundam pilot."Cos that's not what we are today- no, we're just guys having a laugh, enjoying the company, nothing different from anyone else here. I can play football with the kids, I can joke with the girl at the kiosk and ask her out, I can eat ice cream and hot dogs. It's great. I can be a different Me."  
  
"A different Me..."  
  
"Ohh Heero, I know you didn't want to come," I groaned. I rolled back down on to my stomach. "Look, man, just make the best of it, will you?"  
  
_I don't want you to be miserable_ , I thought fiercely to myself. _Don't you know that? Are you so completely out of touch with real people that you don't see how confusing you are to me?_ He was silent again, and I knew I'd said something wrong, as usual. And - also as usual - I didn't know what it was.  
  
I sat up again, restlessly. I couldn't see him without turning round, but I knew that Heero was just sitting there, watching me, with that inscrutable look on his face. It set off an itch in me that I had to scratch **somehow**. And in that soft, background swell of noise that was the rest of the world, I could hear something calling me...something **edible**!  
  
"I can't wait for the other guys to get ice cream. What flavour d'you want?"   
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember, you don't like ice cream."  
  
"I will try one."  
  
I looked over at him, surprised. And as I did, he reached across his shoulders, and peeled off his vest. He threw it down on the sand, and glared at me - it seemed almost like a challenge, rather than a matter of personal comfort.  
  
For almost ten seconds I was speechless - a personal record. The first reason was my surprise that he was really going to try to join in the spirit of things. Second reason was because his bare chest was just so tasty that I almost forgot the ice cream! I'd seen it, of course I had; we shared a room, remember? But I spent so much time deliberately **not** looking that I'd never had much chance to admire it properly. And that's what it needed - admiration. He was slimmer than I was, about the same height - but his shoulders were much broader in proportion, and the sculpted shape down to his pecs and his chest was something to behold. Made me wish I spent more time on the weights. And a perfect six pack - muscles on muscles, and not a spare piece of flesh carried anywhere. His skin colour meant that he didn't look that pasty colour that Trowa did - and where the sun came over the breaker wall, it caught his profile and bathed his naked flesh in a golden glow.  
  
_Oh shit_ , I thought, ruefully. I wondered if he'd take off his pants as well. I wondered where the hell my thoughts were leading me. To torture and death, I daresay.  
  
"I'll go get it now," I said hurriedly, and scrambled to my feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by FancyFigures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

There'd been a God-awful queue at the kiosk, and then I'd needed quite a bit of time to decide on flavours, 'cause there were plenty there - and now I was stumbling back with six cones, all different. I could eat them all, couldn't I, so why should I restrict myself unnecessarily? Also, to be honest, I took advantage of the break to gather my wits and calm my raging libido because Heero was gonna climb that wall and spring back down on my neck if he knew what I was thinking.  
  
I was mad for him.  
  
I had been for months, and the strain was killing me. He was the strong, silent, sullen type and I was a mere lightweight. I talked too much, laughed too much, **played** too much. Everything he hated. And that image was all my own fault. I joked all the time about just having fun, and how many people I'd like to take along with me on the ride, and the only reason was 'cos I didn't really want anyone to find out how I was inside. How **lonely** I felt sometimes. I talk a good game, you understand? I talk clubs, and dancing and some drinking, and lots of company, boys and girls. But I don't necessarily **walk** that path. However, I've been too successful with the act - especially with Heero. He'd swallowed the whole show, and disapproved of me accordingly.  
  
_Why d'you do it then, Duo?_ I asked myself sometimes. _Can't you trust your friends - him - to understand you? To like the real you?_  
  
And I'd look at the scowling face and the eyes that were dangerously hooded whenever they looked at me, and I'd answer myself -"Nah." We worked well together, because we were both damn good at what we did, at the expense of any personal feeling. But let's leave it at that. I stood two chances with Heero Yuy - no chance and definitely no chance. I'd rather persuade myself I didn't need 'im.  
  
But he sure was Mr. Eye Candy! I didn't admit it aloud, and it was one of my many weaknesses, but I watched him a lot. Watched the way he stood, the way he moved. Everything he did screamed **Heero's** way. His eagerness to be physically active, to work on his Gundam 'til all hours when it needed it. His singlemindedness when he was on a mission, his commitment. Yeah, I watched him everywhere - at work; hunched over his laptop; moving quickly to and from the fridge for food; even his trips in and out of the bathroom. The **shower**... God, that was always a tricky time. And he never caught me doing it, because it was one of the incredibly few things I did without a running commentary, or without accompanying noise.  
  
Sad, eh? 'S not as if I didn't have plenty of other views to look at - I liked to make and meet plenty of friends; I dated when time allowed. But I couldn't ignore the growing realisation that I compared everyone I saw to Heero. And I was damned if I knew why. Like - the girl at the kiosk was cute, but only because she had chocolate brown hair like Heero, and eyes that slanted just that little bit at the corners. And I helped the little kid out, the one with the lost ball - of course, 'cos he needed it - but when he grinned thanks up at me, his eyes were blue like Heero's, and the eyebrows scowled in a similar way. Oh God. I've got it bad.  
  
I was back at our secluded little beachlet, no sign of the others. But - I let out a breath - Heero was still there.  
  
He was lying, face down, half in the shade of the breaker wall. He'd made the towel more comfortable beneath him, and had craftily found the most obscure corner between the wall and the driftwood, so that no-one would see him unless they came down on to the beach and tramped across the pebbles, up to their ankles in sea water, and under the pier. Like me.  
  
I stopped and gazed for a bit. I'm entitled to ogle like anyone else, eh? He lay with his hands under his head, and I couldn't see his face because his arms and head were covered with his vest top. More shade, I s'pose. Man comes all the way to the beach and covers himself up from the sun. Severe personality disorder, if you ask me. Though no-one ever does.  
  
Never mind, it meant I could enjoy the rest of the sea view for a while, before I got myself chewed out. The sea view that was **Heero**. It was a rare opportunity for me. My eyes gobbled up the sight of the tight muscles all the way from his shoulders, down his back, along the knobs of his spine, and down to his narrow waist. His skin was starting to pink from the sun's rays, still fierce even as the afternoon was wearing on, and there was the slightest glint and ripple as the reflection from the sea bounced off the wall and bathed him there. I bet you could smell the tang of the sea all the way down his body. And taste it.  
  
I felt an unfortunate - but familiar - tightening inside my shorts. Wondered if I let out another button, the damn things would fall down.  
  
He still had his own pants on, but he'd taken off his boots and socks, and rolled the fabric up to his calves. Very nice calves they were, too. I gazed at the way the cloth crinkled into the back of his knees and under the curve of his ass. Imagined the view without anything in the way, and I knew my own clothes wouldn't survive the stress. I'd have to go. I knew it. To go, or run into the sea screaming, and drown myself - that was the only choice I had.  
  
Then there was the tiniest 'ping' sound and I suddenly knew why he was sheltered by the cloth over his head. Instant fury! I clutched the cones into one hand, sprang forward, and whipped the vest away. And caught him in the act. Fingers wriggling furiously, eyes glued to the small, luminous square.  
  
Halfway through a Gameboy game!  
  
"Heero Yuy, you total jerk!" I yelled. "You brought a bloody Gameboy to the beach! Can't you leave your electronic soothers alone for a single day?"  
  
He just gaped at me, unable to speak. I grabbed at the console, and in a single, sweeping movement that many a sportsman would have killed for, I turned, bent my arm, and flung it out to sea.  
  
Sudden, stunned silence, broken only by the plop far out as it fell in.  
  
"What have you just done?" he breathed, Death Glare swivelling round to fix on me, to pin me to my punishment. And then we were both shouting at once.   
  
"I can't believe you, Heero, I thought you were really getting into the sun and you were just jerking me around!"  
  
"It's just a game, how did I know how long you'd be? If you'd even come back?"  
  
"You - you jerk! Of course I was coming back. We were gonna have an ice cream, and enjoy the sun, and- and- oh, why don't you get a real life!"  
  
I couldn't believe the wave of disappointment that was swamping me. It's not as if I didn't already know he preferred his electronics to me, is it?   
  
"Why don't you mind your own business, Duo? What's it to you, what I do?"  
  
"It **is** my business because I'm stuck with your rotten company-"   
  
"You don't have to be! Just leave me be, like you usually do-"  
  
"Usually, usually- what are you talking about? You're the one who ignores me - ignores us all - because you'd rather be stuck in your damn codes and processors than connecting with real people. With **me**!"  
  
And then he gave a strange, gargling sound, and he lunged at me. We grappled for only a few seconds, because there was no way we were well matched - I was still clutching six multi-coloured ice cream cones, for God's sake! Heero didn't seem to have registered this. He grabbed at my neck, caught his fingers in my braid, and he tried to spin me down on to the stones. Instead, I lurched off balance, fell forward, and - with a very satisfying, noisy 'schlopping' sound - splatted all six cones against him. All over his chest and neck - all six of 'em. A glorious, glutinous mess of ice cream, stuck to his skin, and - very slowly - starting to melt and run down his body. Vanilla white, and chocolate brown, and strawberry pink -  
  
You get the picture.  
  
+  
  
Big, awkward silence this time. I was scared of him, but I was also fighting off hysterical laughter. Anyone else, you understand, and it would've been the high spot of the day.  
  
He stared down at himself, a stunned look on his face.   
  
"Baka!" he snarled. "I will wash it off in the sea..."  
  
"No you won't!" I snapped back. "That's a disgraceful waste - that cost all the rest of my day's allowance!"  
  
I started moving towards him. He backed off, but - surprisingly careless of him - in the direction of the wall.   
  
"You shouldn't have wasted your money on the bucket and spade-" he sneered.   
  
"She was cute - the girl selling them. She's paid a pittance, I was helping her out," I replied.   
  
There was only a foot between him and a dead end. I kept going. He could see the look on my face, and it seemed to bring me some respect at last.   
  
"And you bought the ball -"  
  
Back, back another few steps. I couldn't believe the look in his own eyes - there was a mixture of anger and something like **fear**? Ha ha!   
  
"Uh-huh. That was for the kids. They lost theirs in the sea. Stop complaining and give me my ice cream."  
  
Thud! There it was, the wall, up hard behind his back. And me - up hard, I must also say - against his front.  
  
"Duo, don't be such a fool..." he groaned. He'd realised he was trapped. "What - what are you going to do?"  
  
"Don't be such a fool yourself," I said, softly. "I just want what's mine."  
  
I placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him steady, then dipped the fingers of my other hand into the cool, thick mess on his chest. I scooped a generous handful - strawberry and mocha, I think - and I brought it up to my mouth. Heero was watching, fascinated.   
  
"You're not going to eat that?"  
  
"Damn right I am. It's paid for, it's my favourite, and I don't care where it's been!"  
  
Grinning, I licked it in, rolled it round my mouth, and swallowed. Okay, so it was melting, and it was an unusual combination. But it was as good as ice cream always is, eh? And it was flavoured with that secret ingredient - Heero Yuy Embarrassment. I dipped for another helping.  
  
His face was an attractive shade of strawberry itself, by now. Our argument seemed to have been forgotten.   
  
"There's other people on the beach, you can't do this-"  
  
"Uh-huh," I said, through a mouthful of vanilla. "No way. You chose this place and it's well hidden from the pier. No-one can see us here unless they come looking. Shut up with your whining and they won't."  
  
"It's melting all over me..." he moaned.   
  
I looked down. There were rivers of blobbing ice cream, and patches of Heero's skin peeking through. I think it may have been at that point that my tastes changed to a different direction.   
  
"You're right, Heero. Time is of the essence here, I think. Hold still."  
  
Still holding his shoulder, I dipped my whole head this time and caught the lowest dribbles with my tongue. What can I say? I **licked** his stomach. He yelped with fury.   
  
"What the hell are you doing? I didn't mean that! Get off me!"  
  
"Hush," I grumbled. "It'll only take a minute, and you want it cleaned off, don't you?"  
  
"Not like - like **that** -!" he said, but the snarl turned into a gasp as I dragged my tongue up from the little strawberry trails and up to a particularly tempting pool of chocolate around his navel.   
  
"Mmm - works well. I'll be done in a few more mouthfuls..."  
  
God, it was good! I mean, the ice cream was great, and the mixture of flavours was something else, but that's not what I meant. I'd finished the pool of chocolate before I knew it, and in between catching another rivulet of strawberry, I found a patch of flesh that was pure Heero. And I didn't resist for a second - I continued the path of my tongue and I lapped him. He was tasty from the sun, just like I knew he would be, and cool from the ice cream, and it was the closest I'd ever been to him and his body. It had a taste all of its own and I was hungry - very hungry - for that. If I'd had my wits about me, I would have remembered how many people Heero had pulverised in the past for far, **far** less abuse of his person. But I had somehow strayed into Sensory Heaven and I was gonna take full advantage.  
  
I reached up for a small peak of mint choc chip, and found the nub of his nipple just underneath. Acting the innocent, I sucked on it. Cleared away the ice cream, licked my lips, and continued to suck. And - Jesus, Mary  & Joseph - I felt him suck in his breath and stretch his chest out underneath me. It was a response. Listen, Duo! hammered the voice in my head. It's a response from Heero Yuy - a physical one that doesn't involve slapping you round the head!  
  
"Duo..." came a small sound, barely more than a whisper. I felt the reverberation across his ribs.   
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why do we argue so much?"  
  
"What?" I mumbled. I did **not** want to stop this delicious trail across his nipples - I was tickling the other one now, though it was nowhere near any ice cream, but I hoped he wouldn't notice. I had slipped my hand off his shoulder and passed it round his waist. I was gonna have to redirect it down to my shorts in a minute,"cos I was horribly uncomfortable in there.  
  
"I know you hid my laptop. I know you're always angry at me. Don't you get tired of it all?"  
  
I lifted my head in amazement. We were eye to eye, as we're both of a similar height. My hip was pressing against his, my hand clutching his waist. There was still the sweet stickiness of ice cream over his chest, and I could feel hearts thumping. Well, mine, obviously - I wasn't sure if I could hear his as well. We'd never been so close, unless we were fighting back to back, unless there was a weapon between us - and I'd have to admit there were a couple of those now, and I, for one, was desperate to use mine.  
  
I opened my mouth, then shut it again when nothing came out. Speechlessness was getting to be an unpleasant habit. And Heero was staring at my mouth. He lifted a hand to it, and gently wiped some flecks of ice cream from the sides. I felt an immediate leap in my groin and I just **knew** that he'd feel it too. We were that close.   
  
"I'm just asking. Because I find it tiring, too. And I think that - today - I don't want to continue with it."  
  
"Uhh-"' some sounds were returning to me now. I still clutched his body, and my leg was acting on its own behalf, and was sidling between his. God, he felt hot!   
  
"What you said, Duo, about me -"  
  
"Oh fuck - I mean, forget it, I talk a load of crap when I'm angry. I know you despise me-"  
  
He shook his head, quite violently.   
  
"Hn. Never! It's **you** who finds me tedious. I know I can't get your attention normally. You're lively, people love you, they're drawn to you..."  
  
"What?"  
  
He nodded, dropped his eyes for a second. I'd never heard him talk so personally. With such repressed emotion.   
  
"I've got nothing to appeal to you. I know I don't do well with other people around. And you think I'm just a bore. Useful for a mission, nothing else. Please understand, if I didn't spend so much time on my laptop, I'd go mad from the lack of company."  
  
He was flushed, now.   
  
" **Your** company."  
  
" **No** ," I almost yelled. "That's all wrong! That's the wrong way around -!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
He sounded miserable.   
  
"It's always been that way, and I know I have to live with it. Just now - I tried to join you - to be like you a little, to expose myself to the sun. But you - well, you couldn't get away from me fast enough."  
  
" **No**...." I may have been wailing, it sounded like it. "That's not why I rushed off-"  
  
Heero shrugged, and I felt the movement all down my aching body.   
  
"I don't care," he said simply. "As I said, today is different - for me, at least."  
  
He swallowed hard.   
  
"Have some more ice cream."  
  
And he took hold of my head, and he pressed it, rather clumsily, back down towards his chest.   
  
"Heero - wait -"'   
  
"No."  
  
"But - this is all very confusing, I don't understand-"  
  
"I said no. I've said enough, and I don't enjoy being humiliated. This ice cream thing - I don't understand it, myself. But - it makes me want to act differently. I want more."  
  
_Hell's teeth_...  
  
"Although I will still kill you for destroying my Gameboy in the sea-"  
  
"Uh?"  
  
And then I saw that he was smiling slightly. Jesus, Mary and Joseph - Heero Yuy smiling! Smiling, with his shirt off, allowing me to run a hand all over him, and with a chest still smeared with mocha and chocolate chip that I was invited to lick off.  
  
When did I die and go to Heaven?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by FancyFigures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

By now, we were both pressed against the wall, my leg was pressing insistently against his groin, and his hand had somehow crawled behind my head and was fixed in my braid. And it was tugging me closer. I could hear his breath in my ear, panting slightly.   
  
"You are amazing, Duo. You look - you feel -" I think I moaned, very quietly."I wish I had your words," he whispered."To tell you."   
  
"Show me, then," I whispered back.   
  
His eyes flashed, the sun glinting its reflection in the blue. He looked a delicious mixture of caution and surrender.   
  
"I want to kiss you, Duo. Can I kiss you?"   
  
I appeared to have lost the power of speech again. Too much licking, I guess. So I just opened my mouth like I was being asked to, and I let in his heated tongue. He was kissing me - Heero was kissing me. And, by God, he was good! His tongue was fierce and he was using it like a probe. Every time he thrust into my mouth, the shiver ran down to my toes. I probed back, eagerly.   
  
"I want to taste it, too - the ice cream," he mumbled."And **you**..."   
  
"Down," I groaned, through a mouthful of his tongue."Get down before I fall down."   
  
I dragged the towel underneath us, and we stumbled to our knees on it, and I pushed him back down on to his back. He seemed unhappy that we'd stopped kissing, but there was work to do, and I had to move fast before he woke up from this hallucination, the one that had him lying underneath me, barely dressed, and gasping very satisfactorily.  
  
I licked at the strawberry, which was round his left side now. And there was plenty of mocha left there, too; delicate, golden stripes inside the pink, little swirling patterns on his breastbone. I took long, slow strokes with my tongue, that swept it all up. Up around his shoulder and armpit and down again, on the inside of his elbow. He was shuddering, but I wasn't aware that the sun's warmth had gone yet. Then I moved over to the rest of the vanilla, all down his right side, all around the rosy, sharp little nipple that nosed up at my lips, all trickling down over his ribs, down towards the navel...  
  
... where the dregs of the chocolate still lingered, one of my favourite flavours. I nuzzled into the dip of flesh, finding the skin underneath, and raising a whimper from Heero. Oh yeah, I forgot him, he's the guy who's hosting the ice cream, isn't he? With a sly smile, I guzzled up the chocolate, and licked the remainder of the flavour all the way down to meet a final spread of mint choc chip, plastered attractively to his right hip, just above his waistband. I couldn't resist a nip on the bone as I licked it up, and I felt him buck underneath me. Shit, I was so excited, I thought I had probably come already in my shorts. Never mind, it was washday tomorrow...  
  
But it was then, when my head was moving further and further down his body, that I saw the unmistakeable proof that Heero liked ice cream after all - or, at least, his cock did. The pants were riding up his legs, they were loose to start with, and he'd been wriggling very deliciously on the towel. In the middle of it all, as clear as the blue sky above us, was an impressive bulge between his legs.  
  
"Where's the pistachio?" I mumbled.   
  
"Hn," he groaned. I took that to mean, what the hell -?  
  
"There's six flavours," I panted."I couldn't decide on one, just one. Where'd the pistachio go?"   
  
He was scarlet now, struggling with my tongue's assault on his body. I knew I was having the desired effect.   
  
"It's - it went down my pants -"   
  
Oh God in heaven, those prayers of mine have paid off at last!   
  
"Down your pants?"   
  
"Uh - huh.. I can feel - it's dripping -"   
  
I sat up briskly, wiping warm drops of dairy product off my lips.   
  
"They'll have to come off, then."   
  
"No!"   
  
"Yes," I grinned."Can't have you going home with a wet patch, can we? The guys'll think you need a diaper!"   
  
I started to tug at the waistband, slipping the zip down as I went.  
  
"No," he groaned."We're in broad daylight - anyone could see -"   
  
I paused. He was right. It was deserted at the moment, but the day was wearing on, and people would be going home from the beach and the pier, and it was possible that someone might lean over and see us.  
  
"OK - come here, then."  
  
I grabbed his hand, hauled him to his feet. He grasped the open fly of his pants, no time to refasten 'em. I scooped up the towel, abandoning eveything else, including the slowly melting remains of the cones, and I pulled him after me, along the beach again, up where the driftwood, the breaker wall and the pier itself met.  
  
He was finding his feet on the pebbles just as I shoved him gently back against the broad wooden pillar under the pier. It was rather slimy, but I pressed on regardless. It felt good to run my hand across his chest. There was shade here, and a salty dampness to the sand. I felt it eke in between my toes, and the wet trails of some seaweed licked at my ankles. I kicked it to one side, and I hissed into his face.   
  
"Is this private enough for you?"   
  
"I - I guess so -"   
  
"Kiss me again, Heero. Now!"   
  
His lips ghosted against mine.   
  
"Uh - hn.."   
  
"What?"  
  
"No, Duo. I just wanted to taste the ice cream, like I said I would. I think I've had enough now. And you did say you wouldn't force it down my throat -"   
  
"Are you kidding me?" I almost growled.   
  
"Yes," he smiled.   
  
Dear God in heaven, this was too much of a culture shock for me! I grabbed him, and I shut up that backchatting mouth with mine; hard and greedy. It was his fault - he'd provoked me! I pulled away, almost out of breath. He looked shell-shocked.   
  
"And now to clean you up completely -" Now the look was nervous. Good!  
  
I pushed down at the pants until I heard them fall to his ankles. He stepped out of them, kicked them to one side. He had the silkiest of boxers on, short and lifted gently by the sea breeze. I felt the warmth of his hidden cock against my groin; hot, aching flesh, in stark contrast to the cool air that was tickling my own almost-naked body.   
  
"Pistachio, here I come," I murmured, and I sank down to my knees on the sand in front of him. I tugged at the waistband of the boxers, touched at the soft, dark hairs underneath. He looked very big, and swollen with excitement.   
  
"Duo..." he whimpered."What are you going to do?"  
  
"What I've wanted to do for months," I replied.   
  
"You don't have to say that -"  
  
"But it's true," I snapped."I've wanted you for so long that I was considering reincarnating as a computer game."Cos I expected a gruesome death if I ever confessed to you. Y'know?"   
  
_Please hurry_ , groaned my own, impatient cock. Get it out, get it free - and then I was there, my hand around Heero's cock, lifting it none too gently out from the silky fabric.  
  
"Heero..." I breathed."You're fantastic ...."   
  
Words seemed to fail him, now. I thought I could feel him holding his breath.  
  
"You - want **me** -?"  
  
"You think it's only for the ice cream?" I murmured."Oh yeah... here it is..." And I licked gently at the crease beside his balls. They shifted with shock, I moaned, and Heero shook. God knows what the ice cream felt!  
  
Again and again I licked; up around his balls, into creases and along goosebumps, and finally up and down his cock itself. And, like I said, it wasn't just for the pistachio, which I cleared up within seconds. No, this was a far richer, more delicious flavour - full of smooth, warm skin, the tickle of hairs, the small dribble of seed from the tip of his cock... The flavour of Heero.  
  
He was flat against the wooden post now, as if he was trying to meld himself into it, trying to get some purchase. One of his hands hovered over my head, the other touched unconsciously at his nipple. I'd get back up to that in a moment.  
  
"Duo...oh God... I can't hold it -"   
  
"Don't try," I mumbled. I could feel the swelling of his cock, the pulsing of the veins along it. He was damn close. I lifted my head a little, and plunged my mouth down on to it, as far back as I dared go without gagging. He yelped, and his hand slammed down on to my hair, pressing at me, demanding more. Happy to oblige, Heero! The tip of his cock was big, I could feel it leaking into my mouth and it tasted like nothing I'd ever had before. I was losing control myself. My lips clamped round the thick cock, only halfway down - he was damn deceptive in size! - and I sucked for all I was worth. My tongue prised a little space for itself, and I dragged it across the slit, and up and down the wrinkled skin until it smoothed under my touch and I could feel the ripple of the flood on its way.  
  
With a shout, Heero bucked under me, his hips banged hard against my face, and he exploded into my waiting, willing mouth. Streamed - gushed - whatever. I was full of it, and I swallowed to my heart's content. My head swam, and still I sucked him, until I felt the tremors calm in his body, and his knees start to buckle. His cock slid gently, warmly out of my mouth, trailing the thinnest trail of seed behind it, and he sank down beside me.  
  
I didn't give him a chance to speak, though I guess he wouldn't have been very intelligible just at that moment. I took chunks of that chocolate-coloured, wind-ruffled hair and I tugged his head to me and kissed him. He'd taste himself in my mouth; I wanted that. Seems he did, too. His tongue thrust back into me, licking up little drips of come, proving that the passionate kiss he'd gven me earlier was no fluke. Where'd he learn these things? I thought, rather blearily. My hand slid down to my groin, scrabbled into my shorts, and grabbed at my own aching cock. **Christ** , ache just wasn't word enough for the agony I was suffering! I hadn't come in my shorts like I dreaded, but it wouldn't be long.  
  
"Heero - I'm feeling kinda - uncomfortable here -"   
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I need to - to touch myself -"   
  
I was starting to rub myself, as hard as I dared. I'd not worn boxers today under my shorts, and the friction of the faded denim was pure agony. I was still opening my mouth for Heero's kisses, still ravaging him back. Close as I was, I saw his eyes flash down to my lap and back up. They widened.  
  
"Stop it, Duo."   
  
I groaned.  
  
"Don't be unfair, man! I can't help it, I've gotta do it, you're so damn hot and I never thought I'd get the chance to - anyway ..."   
  
Another groan, I was pulling away quite seriously now, and never mind the humiliation of being found on my knees in the sand, jerking off - "No." Heero's hand came out of my lust-filled fog and grasped mine. Mine, the one that was pumping my cock.   
  
"Let me do it. I want to do it!"  
  
Duh! His hand was tentative, but I didn't really have the time or the nerve for that. I slid my hand out from under his, and moved it back on top. I started to guide him.   
  
"Harder, Heero -"   
  
It was a gargled moan, really, not an order. And my head was swimming again, so I couldn't be guiding any more, could I? I leaned hard on my heels, my head thrown back, and my arms went back on to the sand to support myself. Heero knelt in front of me, eyes riveted to my face, watching the flush spread over me, the gasps wrenched out of my throat. And he pumped me hard, and firmly and with perfect confidence.   
  
"Is this OK, Duo-?"   
  
Gargle, gargle...  
  
"Harder, Duo? Is that what you said? Faster?"  
  
"Heero!" I cried, and it was torn out of me, and I bent my back so far I musta looked like an upside down tortoise, but I had no control over my body now. I jerked about in his hand, and I heard him gasp as I started to climax. Of course, I've never looked at myself when it happens, y'know, but my eyes opened wide now, and I stared into Heero's huge, astonished pupils. They were dilated - I swear I could see my reflection, see the ecstatic shock on my face, the mouth wide open enough to catch flies, and the mixture of relief and agony as the come spewed out of me, all over his waiting palm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by FancyFigures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

A gull swooped overhead, crying. I was vaguely aware of the clammy fronds of seaweed back round my ankles. Persistent stuff. Was I back in the land of the living?   
  
"Fuck, Heero... that was..." My voice trailed off. I was still kneeling, but I'd slumped forward into Heero's arms and he was holding me up. I seemed to have lost my skeleton somewhere, every limb felt like mush.  
  
"Are you OK, Duo?"   
  
His voice was soft, and wondering. I pulled a little away, and stared at him. And grinned.   
  
"I'm fine. I'm so fine that I think I might never be so fine again. What crap am I talking, eh?"  
  
He smiled back, a little shyly. Yeah, and I'm gonna believe this man is **shy**! After the way he kisses - after the way he worked my cock to a frenzy like it's never known - There was a twitch in my drooping shorts again. **Must** be the sun. I couldn't possibly be ready to go again so soon.  
  
"Can we be seen? Should we move back?"  
  
I looked round, but we were slumped down under the sight line of the driftwood wall, and there was still no-one else around.  
  
"We're OK here. Please ..."   
  
I didn't want to move. I wanted to bury into the sand and never leave here again.   
  
"What should I do with this?"   
  
He held up his hand, sticky with my seed. Lots of it. I hope to God I didn't blush. I reached for his hand, and lifted it up to my mouth. I snuck out my tongue, and licked a little off his fingers. Mmm ... so it's not ice cream, but it had a certain something. He pulled back his hand, shocked maybe. Maybe not.  
  
He stuck his own finger in his mouth, and I saw the tip of his tongue flick around it, cleaning it off. Swallowing.  
  
"Hn .. it's good."   
  
I gazed at him, as he ran each finger individually in and out of his mouth, eating me. Savouring me. I could feel my breath hurting in my chest. I could feel another twitch in my shorts, and a damn sight more promised. This man was hotter than the sun today!  
  
He pulled over the towel and we sat down together on it. Together. Nice word, eh? For a while we sat there, with me propped in his lap, his chin on my shoulder, just breathing together. He wore only his boxers, I'd left my shorts halfway down my hips. I could feel his skin, warm and sweaty, against a hundred points of my body. The sea murmured back and forth, as gradually my senses returned to normal. And I could feel his generous cock nudging my back. Jesus...  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Uh-huh?"   
  
But he didn't go on. He just lifted his head, slipped an arm round my shoulder and turned my head to his. And he kissed me again. It was much gentler this time, but just as deep, just as greedy.  
  
"Can we do it again? Do you want to?" he murmured.   
  
Shit, did I! And more.   
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"Has it been an hour since we left them?"   
  
"Fuck knows..." I moaned, as his tongue caressed mine. His fingers were creeping round my chest, probing at one of my nipples. It sprang up, hard. So did everything else. He peered over my shoulder again. Saw the erection in my lap - beckoning him.   
  
"You're hard again."   
  
Like, state the obvious! I leant back, deliberately pressing on his cock at the base of my spine.  
  
"So are you. Nice cone, I must say."   
  
"Your jokes are horrendous, Duo."   
  
"So slap me around a bit," I sighed. "Punish me for 'em."  
  
A few silent minutes, with a lot of kissing and hands running a bit loose around each other's bodies. The wind had dropped, the sea was a lulling ripple in the background. He lost the boxers, and I rolled him on to his front. I started to massage him with long, harsh strokes of my fingers, down from his shoulders, down and over his perfect ass. He moaned, and his legs opened slightly. Great legs. I ran my finger experimentally up between his cheeks, along the skin of the crack. Teased at what I knew I'd find there - soft, puckered flesh. I swear I felt it blossom open a little under my touch. Oh God, I wanted him. Like I'd never wanted anything else in my life. How did he feel about that? About me?  
  
"Heero - you wanna go further? You know how I feel about you now - how much I want you. All of you."  
  
Did he know what I was suggesting? Did I know myself? I'm not quite the great lover that others assume... He was still laid face down, and his voice was a little muffled. I think he liked the slight protection it gave him against embarrassment.  
  
"Duo, this day has been the greatest discovery of my life. The greatest delight. That I never thought I'd find - that I never thought I deserved. You can do whatever you want."   
  
"Heero - I wanna fuck you..."  
  
"I know. I'm not a complete recluse, you know. I have heard Quatre and Trowa some nights."   
  
My mind whirled at the thought of him lying there in the dark, listening to them fuck. Just like I did, plenty of times. Never realising he was awake, too. Hell... He took a deep breath.   
  
"I want you to. I want whatever you'll give me."  
  
I was holding my breath, trying to absorb his words. He trusted me - he'd let me do whatever I wanted. No, he'd welcome it. Shit. I was pretty overwhelmed.   
  
"Relax, then," I murmured."But we'll only do what you're happy with."   
  
I dropped my head and started to kiss along his spine. He shivered, but it was with delight. Then I sat up briefly and reached out along the sand and pebbles to find something.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Hush... just a toy..."   
  
I had a handful of the soft, frothy seaweed, one that wasn't too wet. With my free hand, I began to knead the muscles of his left buttock, sweeping down under the cheek, then up the crack, and back to the small of his back. Then I paid the same attention to the right one. He leaned up into me, I could see the muscles contracting in pleasure along his hips and back.   
  
"You like that?"  
  
"Hn..." I shifted my shorts to my ankles, and kicked them away. Quickly, I straddled his thighs, lifting myself off so that I didn't lean my whole weight on him. Then I lifted the seaweed high, so that only the very edges reached his skin, and I moved it slowly and tantalisingly down his backbone. He breathed in sharply. Goosebumps sprang up everywhere on him. He tried to pull himself up.   
  
"Wet - cold -"   
  
"No," I said, sharply."Relax. Enjoy. I won't hurt you."   
  
And I moved it up and down again, watching the soft fronds tickle at him, the way that the damp green suckers clung to his skin, then were tugged back up and on to another bed of flesh, all the way down his body. I settled them on his ass, stroking each cheek, spreading the tendrils across his flesh, drawing them tortuously up his crack. Damn fine entertainment, I must say. My braid tickled at the base of my spine, teasing the naked flesh. My cock was hot and bouncing just above his thighs. I think I may have dripped some pre-cum on to him, but no-one noticed. He was groaning.  
  
"It hurts, Duo..."  
  
"What? It's only seaweed, man -"  
  
"No. My cock hurts. I'm lying on it - it's too hard -"  
  
I grinned. I looked at the pale silver trails of sea water left by the seaweed as it had travelled along his skin. I saw small patterns of sand grains on his legs - the towel was full of it, having taken too much punishment itself, as we'd rolled and grappled and snogged our way to here. Anything more athletic, and we risked getting sand in places where the sun didn't shine. Ouch!  
  
"It's gonna be tough with the sand 'n all, Heero. P'raps we'd better wait to do anything else until we get home tonight."  
  
"You make me wait," he snapped, still a little muffled," and I'll kill you." Whoa!  
  
"Come on, then," I said, voice rather hoarse. My heart was beating very fast. I stood up, and helped him up beside me. His cock was definitely too hard to be comfortable. Very definitely so. Yum! I pressed him again up to the pillar. His mouth reached for me.   
  
"Turn round, Heero." His wary eyes caught mine. "Only if you want to -"  
  
"I do. I will." He turned, and placed his hands around the green-streaked wood. "Please, Duo. I want you."   
  
Gently, I moved his legs apart, bent his back down slightly so that he leant back out from the post. His ass was offered out to me, and my eager cock was all for plunging straight in. But I couldn't do that to him. Not my Heero.   
  
"Wait here a minute," I gasped. "Don't move!" And I turned and ran back to where we'd abandoned the beach stuff.  
  
"Where are you?" he was calling. His tone promised Instant Death unless I responded.   
  
"Here," I whispered, and he started at my voice so close to his ear. "I had to fetch something. To make it easier - I won't hurt you. I won't let that happen."   
  
He gave a strangled laugh. "Did anyone see you? Running about the beach, stark naked?"   
  
So I was.  
  
"No, it's still deserted. If anyone comes out this way, they'll only see our heads over the top of the driftwood, nothing more. Do you want to go on? I'll stop if you're worried -"  
  
"Shut up," he said, tightly. "What did you fetch?"   
  
And I had to smile. I had a handful of the most gooey, colourful mess that I'd ever seen - the ice cream remnants from six sorry cones that had been slowly dissolving into sodden wafer and goo, back beside our beach bag.   
  
"My favourite, Heero, of course."   
  
"Oh God, you don't mean -" Heero was twisting round, trying to see what I was doing.  
  
"Don't look, man," I said, hastily. "It'll do the job, but it's not the prettiest sight on the beach."   
  
"I don't -"  
  
"Shut up," I replied, in the same tone he'd used. And he did.  
  
I was in severe pain from wanting him. I stroked the smooth, shining flesh of his ass that nested in my hands, slid my spare hand round to hold his swollen cock, bobbing in the air in front of him. He gasped, and bent his head. I pumped a coupla times - nothing too provocative - and then ran the fingers back to his hips, and then to his crack again.   
  
"Heero..."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"You gonna wake up tomorrow and kill me for this?"   
  
"Is that what you think of me?"  
  
_Well, yeah_ , I thought. Or that's what I would have thought when I woke up this morning. Things had kinda changed since then, of course.   
  
"Don't worry, Duo. I won't kill you." I let out the breath I didn't realise I'd been holding. I ran my finger gently over his hole. Very cute indeed. I felt so full of emotion I wondered how I ever existed before, without this feeling.  
  
"Will it be cold?" he almost whispered. "I doubt it. Not now..."   
  
"What flavour is it?"   
  
"No, Heero." I'd had enough now, I was the one who was deathly serious."No more jokes. I want you so badly that there's bits of me gonna fall off soon. Please let me look after you." I dipped my head to his back, and sucked gently at the base of his neck. I pressed my groin against his ass, so that he could feel how I was.   
  
"Go ahead..." he groaned. "Fuck me."  
  
I stepped back and coated a couple of my fingers with the ice cream slush. I could see the chocolate, always the boldest colouring, and the much pursued pistachio. The rest was just a bright, liquid mixture. Gently, I pressed my middle finger up to his hole, and I slid it in. He tensed, but he didn't try to straighten up or turn round. It felt so good. I was trying to hang on here, but my other hand itched to play with my cock, to soothe it somehow. But I didn't want to waste the ice cream. Slowly, I slid in another finger, and tried to stretch him a little. He was bucking his hips, trying to push back on to my fingers.   
  
"More, Duo -"   
  
I covered another finger, pressed it in to join the others. I rolled 'em round, pushed gently back and forth. At the same time, I spread the rest of the goo up and down my cock, coating it generously - and driving myself close to insanity. The sun was still hot on my back, but we were both sweating for various other reasons. Then I curled my middle finger again and probed gently inside him. He yelped.  
  
"Oh God, what's that?"   
  
"Magic," I panted."Let it happen, Heero, concentrate on it -"   
  
I probed for his prostate some more, and he groaned and clenched around my finger. I took my other hand round to his groin again, and started to pump his cock, until he was gasping. He was huge, and throbbing angrily under my fingers. He wanted me badly. I drew my finger out of his ass and he almost whimpered. But he felt my hand between his cheeks, and then something else there, and he went perfectly still.  
  
I parted the perfect globes, I drank in the sight of the cute little pucker, with little bubbles of ice cream dribbling out of him. Oh shit. I took hold of my poor, desperate cock and I pushed it very slowly, but very firmly into Heero. It slid well - the blessed ice cream did its job - but he still shook with the shock, and I felt his stomach muscles clenching to cope with the invasion.  
  
"I can't stop now, Heero," I groaned.  
  
"I don't want you to," he replied, just as breathless."It's so good, Duo... you feel so good. I - it's like my best dreams..." God, the man was an angel!  
  
I started to move in and out of him, such a tight, delicious sheath, warming and exciting me. We were both nervous, I guess, because we were a bit clumsy together, but the thrill more than made up for it. He was so hot, so fantastic - so - superlatives escaped me, because the throbbing was starting in my groin and was racing hard and fast to the tip of my cock, and all control was speeding away from me ...  
  
"Heero, I'm sorry, I can't wait -"  
  
"Harder, Duo - please - yes -!"   
  
I found an ounce of clear thought and I clamped my hand round his tortured dick, and I pumped him in time to my thrusts. I was hurtling off the cliff, but we'd go there together -  
  
And then we stopped abruptly, by mutual, unspoken agreement.  
  
"What was that?" he grunted. I heard the noise too. Like footsteps!  
  
We stood, a frozen tableau. God, what a sight we musta looked! Heero with his hands clutching the post under the pier, and me, pressed flat against his back, hanging on to his waist with one hand and his cock with the other. Both of us seriously flushed, my long hair half out of its braid, hanging down over my shoulder. Butt naked. It was pretty obvious what we were doing. I prayed silently that we weren't gonna be discovered. Not for my own sake - but I didn't want Heero to be put off the whole thing for life. We hardly breathed, unable to decide what to do.  
  
And then they passed, the footsteps - small, four-footed footsteps, as a thin, mongrel dog came racing past us, kicking up the sand as he went. He ran on, under the pier, following some unknown instinct, and was lost to view. We still waited - but there was no owner following.  
  
"Oh God," breathed Heero, and then he laughed. His body shook, and I felt it all down my chest. It's like we were two halves of the same man.  
  
"You OK?" I grimaced. My cock was demanding to get going again.   
  
"Oh yes," he murmured."Very fine - that's what you said, wasn't it? So fine that you didn't think you'd ever be so fine again? Come on, Duo, get on with it. I need you ... come **on**!"   
  
And to my delighted shock, he leant back with one hand, grabbed my hip, and started to rock me back into him. We moved together then, no longer nervous, no longer careful. Just hard, desperate fucking, and it was the most astounding thing of my life.  
  
"You're so- hot-" I groaned.   
  
"So- good-" he hissed back. "Fuck me, Duo, fuck me hard!"   
  
We rocked into a fast, sweaty rhythm, and it was like we were made to fit each other, and this time as I fell off that cliff there was no stopping me. I thrust once, twice more, then I felt Heero clench round me, and his cock leap in my hand, and he yelled as he came; gloriously spurting all over me and on to the sand below, and he was laughing again, with the relief and the delight - or so I hoped. And then I didn't care, because I was following behind him, clutching his hips to me, grinding myself as deep as I could go, until I thought I'd come out the front of him, and my climax was as fierce and as wet and as noisy as his, bursting up into him, again and again until I thought I'd pass out.  
  
+  
  
I was slumped against him again, back in his lap. He'd found his boxers and pants and got dressed again, and I'd dragged my damp shorts back on. There was sand scratching inside 'em and I didn't care. I was barely awake. Jesus, and it was only five in the afternoon. I'd be using a walking frame next!  
  
"I can't believe this all happened, Heero," I sighed, totally satisfied. "You've never given the slightest hint this is what you wanted. You acted the real geek - and now you make me feel better than - than ice cream!" I couldn't think of a higher compliment. "What's got into you?"  
  
" **You** have," he murmured, mischievously."Right into me. And I want you to get into me again, when we have the chance." He suddenly looked wary again. "You will, won't you?"  
  
"I might do," I yawned, rolling sideways and stretching out on my back. Didn't want to leave the warmth of his body, but I had to nap."Depends how much ice cream you bribe me with." But I leant back and kissed him anyway,"cos I guess he doesn't always understand my humour. He sneaked a hand down the front of my shorts and I had to - very reluctantly - take it out. We had to get back soon and I, for one, was knackered.  
  
"Duo - I guess Quatre was right, wasn't he?"  
  
"Uh?"   
  
"The theory that ice cream is good for you... relieves stress - gives a sense of well being..."   
  
I chuckled.  
  
"You're a prick teasing bastard, Heero Yuy."  
  
"You're a manipulative, greedy ice cream freak, Duo Maxwell."   
  
We grinned. It's best to know who you're dealing with, isn't it?  
  
"'You can rest now," came his quiet whisper."There's a little time left."  
  
His eyes were fierce on me again, like they had been all that time ago - but now the weird look was one I recognised. And treasured.   
  
"I'll watch out for you. When it's time, I'll wake you."  
  
"Thanks," I yawned again, and my eyes were closing of their own accord. The sun was lower now, still warm, but with a red glow that signalled the end of the day was coming. It was damn good to be at the seaside. Damn good to be kissing and fucking the man I worship, with the sea beside me and the sand under me. Damn tiring, though......  
  
My last sight, before I slept, was of Heero sat beside me, hand on my brow, brushing off the fringe. Watching out for me, indeed.  
  
+  
  
We found the others finally at a café, round the corner from the pier. They were clustered round a table, faces pink from the sun, laughing and passing round more photos.  
  
"There you are!" exclaimed Quatre. "I would have come to get you soon. We must think about getting back."  
  
I slid into a chair beside him, Heero opposite me. Our knees knocked together under the table.   
  
"But you didn't know where we were, Quatre. I - forgot to come and find you."  
  
"'Yeah," he smiled, ruefully.   
  
"And where's our ice cream?" added Trowa.  
  
I flushed. "Damn, forgot that too!"  
  
Quatre peered at the pile of photos on the table, then wriggled one out.   
  
"'Don't worry, we've ordered here instead. I knew I wouldn't be able to rely on you to share."  
  
He smiled over at Trowa, then turned back to me and his next words caught me totally unawares.   
  
"And of course I knew where you were - you chose well, it looked like a beautiful piece of beach. And very secluded. I'm just sorry we ran out of time to come and join you."  
  
"'You knew- you-" My mouth opened and shut and stayed that way. I thought it might be safer.  
  
"I got a lovely photo of you both," he continued, with a fond smile at the dangerous little square in his hand. "'Though I had to lean right over the promenade wall to get the focus."  
  
There was a squeak from Heero that I think only I noticed.  
  
"Look Trowa - isn't it sweet? The two of them together - and Heero's smiling at last..."  
  
That was it, I snapped. I pushed my chair back, leant over to him and snatched the photo.  
  
"Hey-!"  
  
And I breathed again. It was us, definitely, but it was us at the end of the day. I was laid out on the sand, fast asleep. I think my mouth may have been open, I hope to God I hadn't been snoring. Heero was sat beside me. The photo was too far distant to catch the look in his eyes - but I could remember it. His head was turned down slightly, looking at me. His hand was on the sand, the fingertips touching my hip. Just two guys relaxing. OK?  
  
I showed it quickly to Heero. Our eyes met.   
  
"Yeah, it is rather cute," I said.   
  
His smile broadened. P'raps he wouldn't be too embarrassed to admit to us being together. To our friends, at least. It gave me a bit of a lump in my throat.  
  
The ice cream was arriving, several plates of it. I found I had a ravenous appetite. OK, so I always do.   
  
"We got extra for you both," said Quatre. "Though I wasn't sure what flavours to get - but, then, that doesn't matter to Duo, does it? He could probably eat all six."  
  
Trowa was staring at Heero, who had suddenly turned scarlet, no other word for it.   
  
"But Heero does not like ice cream, does he?" he said, softly.   
  
"I- don't mind-" he grunted.  
  
There was an instant, shocked silence around the table. They all stared at him.   
  
"What's up?" asked Wufei, suspiciously. Always the last to catch on, Wufei.  
  
It was a serious character change for Heero. My tasty lover was in dire danger of discovery!  
  
I pushed one of the plates between me and Hero, and picked up the spoon. I was extremely pleased to see that he was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. I stared at him until he lifted those bright blue eyes to mine. The look in them was pure hunger - and not for ice cream! I winked at him.  
  
"Nothing's up, Wufei," I announced. Though that might have classed as a technical lie, because there was definitely something up again in my shorts. I still held the photo of us in my hand. I rolled it quickly into a stunted cone shape, and landed a dollop of my ice cream in the top. Everyone stared at me as I passed it to Heero with a flourish. I leaned towards him, and breathed on his flushed skin. I could feel the ache from it as if it mirrored my own.  
  
"Just for you, Heero - Flavour No 7. **Heero** flavour."  
  
~Owari~


End file.
